In the conventional apparatuses, there are some which make it possible to play a plurality of discs continuously, and one of these apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. Sho-63-102062. That is, in this apparatus, a plurality of information recording media such as compact discs and the like are loaded in parallel in a playing apparatus, in such a manner that continuous regenerations should be possible. This apparatus includes a plurality of disc driving means installed in parallel on the upper portion of the apparatus in such a manner as to drive a plurality of information recording media, and an optical pick-up section for sequentially regenerating the recorded signals of the information recording media by moving between plurality of the disc driving means to continuously regenerate the contents of the discs.
Another of such apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. Sho-64-35560. In this apparatus, two discs are loaded on a turn table, and then, one of the discs is selectively detached to make it unplayable, so that the other disc can be played. This apparatus includes a turn table for setting one of two discs to be playable, a tray for withdrawing one of the discs upwardly to keep the withdrawn disc in an unplayable condition, and an optical pick-up installed to be freely slidable toward the playing disc, so as to continuously play discs.
However, in the above described conventional disc players, a disc can not be replaced during the play of a disc, and a continuous play is impossible during the replacement of a disc. Further, their structures are very complicated, with the result that manufacturing becomes difficult and expensive.
Further, their complicated structures result in loss of accuracy after time, so that even a slight impact or vibration can cause a problem.